


Killing me

by Underestimated_amateur



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Oh and a bit of bad language from Kagami, Romance, and more!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little short song fic of these to adorable dorks. </p><p>[From song "She's killing me by A Rocket To The Moon"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing me

Kagami sighed as he finished cleaning up his house. It wasn't perfect, but it'll do. He'll have to hurry up and take a quick shower. Tatsuya, Alex, and Kuroko were coming over in about an hour and Kuroko was arriving half an hour early. So he'll have to hurry, he realizes as he whipes the sweat off his brow. So after a quick hop in the shower, drying off, brushing his teeth, and a speedy session of brushing his stubborn multi colored hair, he was ready. Just when the door bell rang too. "Ah, coming!" He called out, making his way to the front door. He opened the door to find his smaller sized, light blue haired boyfriend with the same deadpan expression as always. "Good afternoon Kagami-kun." "Yo, Kuroko." He replied, leaning down and placing a quick kiss on the smaller male's lips. When he pulled away and stepped aside so the other could enter he noticed despite that Kuroko's blank expression didn't waver, his bright sky blue eyes shined with happiness as he walked inside. 

He politely slips off his shoes and turns to look over at Kagami. Light blue eyes automatically zero in on the red head's chest and he frowns slightly, much to the taller male's puzzlement. "Eh? What's wrong Kur– oh." Kagami hadn't been paying much attention to what he had put on, being in a hurry to get everything ready. It was a mistake, he didn't mean to put on this shirt. It was an old black Japanese batman t-shirt that had once belonged to Aomine. After things settled down a bit between them, believe it or not, the actually started to to develop a mutual friendship. (They still argued all the time though.) Sometimes after their usual one-on-ones they'd crash at Kagami's place to recorporate. Occasionally, if Kagami was in a good mood, he'd cook dinner for them and let Aomine use his shower. One time Aomine accidentally left the batman t-shirt at his house. After forgetting to take it back several times, Aomine just told him to "screw it and just keep it". It didn't seem like a big deal to Kagami and hey, free shirt. But for some reason Kuroko hated it. Kagami gave him an uneasy smile. "Sorry, didn't realize I had put it on." Kuroko continued to stare at him, his frown slipping into a inscrutable deadpan. "It's alright Kagami-kun. You're free to wear what you want." Shit. Why did that feel low then though it probably wasn't? "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Hang on a sec. I got something for you." He announced, closing the front door and heading into the kitchen. He rushes back into his living room with a embarrassed pout and something behind his back before Kuroko could even sit down. 

"Ok look," He began, "this is a stupid gift, I know that. S-So just take the damn things quietly okay?" Kuroko was confused, but nodded. "Here." Kagami muttered, shoving a bouquet of roses into Kuroko's chest. The male stared down at the flowers in his hands silently. Seconds ticked by and neither of them said anything. Kagami tried his best not to fidget in impatient nervousness. "Well say something!" He explained. "Kagami-kun..." His shadow began softly. "Yeah?" The new light asks quickly. 

"I am not a girl." Kuroko stated in a matter of factory tone. "I know that dammit!" Kagami shouted. 

"These flowers still have thorns. Does Kagami-kun want me to prick myself?" "No! That's not it! I was just trying to do something nice ok!? I'm just not good with these things, ok–" 

And then he saw it. A faint smile hiding within then roses. He got his boyfriend to smile. Kagami got him to smile. Kuroko blinked up at him. "Kagami-kun... you're grinning." The said male ruffled the other's light blue locks (maybe a little bit too on the rough side for Kuroko's taste). "Come on, you little shit-head, I'll start making dinner. I swear, one of these days I'm going to drop you off in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of some town. Ark–!" Kagami jerked at the sudden hard jab at his side. "That's not very nice Kagami-kun." The taller teen smirked. "What if I left a trail of roses that leads back home?" "You can't even drive. Please start to make more sense." Kuroko spoke bluntly as he sat down of the couch. 'You know...' Kagami thought to himself as he rubbed his abused side, 'I love him half to death, but he's killing me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Kuroko no basket and it's characters do not belong to me (sadly).


End file.
